Laser light has the ability to cause permanent eye injuries. Because of this, the sale and usage of lasers is typically subject to government regulations. Direct detect modulations currently planned for deployment in Data Center Interconnect (DCI) applications require very high output power levels in amplifiers, exceeding laser safety limits.